Engraved
by 45wan23
Summary: Just a typical day... or is it? Maybe I should write another chapter...


Somedays I feel fine. Somedays I feel great. Somedays I just want to punch a hole in the wall. This was one of those days.

I usually go to the dance studio to release my tension and stress, but for some reason it didn't want to go away. I arrived at the dance studio, early as usual, and threw my bag across the hardwood floor. Making a slick sliding sound. Sighing to myself, I take in the silence of the large open room with mirrors on one wall. It was quiet, just the way I liked it. That is, until I want to dance. I hook up my iPod to the sound system and started my song playlist rightfully named "dancing tunes." I feel the bass drop on the first song and started to tap my foot. Being by myself never felt so great, I think if anyone else was here they would be dead before I could touch them. I soon started to pop and lock with some freestyle I decided to throw in, something Mo taught me. My black sweatpants swaying with my movements, I felt as if the broken pieces of my shattered remains were being glued back together. I actually smiled to myself for once, I don't smile as much anymore.

Soon the stereo cuts out, I freeze. My pieces once being put back together broke again. I snap my head around to see who would dare to cut off my music while I'm in the worst possible mood you can imagine.

"Could of guessed it was you, Glitch" I said to him as I rolled my eyes. He just smiled and laughed as he took my iPod off the stereo.

"You better put that back" I called over to him, warning him of my pissy mood.

"Oh yeah? And what happens if I don't, huh?" Glitch says tempting me. I look over to him and sneak a smile upon my lips.

"Get ready to die" I said sarcastically as I chased him throughout the room. I will admit, he is faster than me, but I can out smart him any day. Taking a sharp turn, I cut him off and slyly took the iPod straight from his grasp.

"I'll take that..." I said walking away, fumbling through my playlists.

"No fair!" Glitch cried out to me. I just faked a laugh to myself. Silence filled the empty space between us for a couple moments until Glitch brought up a question I didn't feel comfortable answering.

"So wassap with you lately? Getting here early and being by yourself like this all the time, ain't like you to be alone ya know?" Glitch asked concerned. I ignored him and kept scrolling threw my playlist, acting like I didn't hear him. Even though it was silent, I could feel Glitch growing more concerned.

"Just tell me Sam- "**I'M FINE ALRIGHT?** " I snapped at him. Glitch flinched backwards as I screamed at him. I blinked twice before turning around. Feeling the tears coming on, I ran across the room to grab my dancing bag and rushed out the door, trying to wipe the tears from my clouded eyes. I just yelled at my best friend, who I'm also secretly in love with.

Even tho I lived with Mo and Glitch, I still went to the apartment, not caring if Glitch checked there or not. As I walked in and slammed the door, Mo just stares at me with a questionable look.

"Was wrong lil shawty?" He asked me ruffling my hair. I shook off his touch and went to my room to drop off my bag.

"I'm going Mo." I said walking to the balcony, opening the sliding door. He looks at me confused.

"Going where?" He asked curiously. I smile to myself as I faced the railing of the balcony.

"Out." I said jumping over the railing. Mo taught me how to street jump, like falling from high distances, kind if like park core but to where you can grab objects and flip yourself to the next obstacle. Learned from the best. I reached the streets and started my long walk down the ally way. No one can know about me. I don't need help and can handle this myself...

Walking aimlessly around on the streets at night were not my intentions on getting away from it all. Since Glitch was occupying the dance studio, I had no where else to go. Shoving my cold hands into my hoodie pockets.

I smile to myself knowing that Glitch gave me his jacket a while back, and refused to take it back whenever I was done with it for the day. It's always freezing in the dance studio, no matter how long you danced for...

Walking under the street lights I was able to see my breath. It gets pretty cold here in the winter, I was surprised it wasn't snowing. Inhaling the cold air pierced my lungs, which made me cough slightly. It wasn't smart to come out here without a game plan, but then again I didn't really care. I could freeze and not even care. Kind of just tired of it all.

All of a sudden I hear a noise from behind me. Quickly turning around with a start, my emerald eyes connected with a similar color of jade.

"You know, your fast on your feet when you wanna get somewhere." Glitch said with a smirk on his face. Still shocked he even followed me. I started to back up, keeping my eyes locked on his movements.

"Leave me alone" I said coldly. His facial expression changing from happy to an emotion I didn't even recognized. Sad but yet concerned, worried but yet soft. What was he feeling?

"You know you can talk to my about anything Samantha, and you know that." Glitch says taking a step forward. He called me Samantha? He never uses my full name. What was going on.

"I just want to work this out by myself, no biggie" I said still walking backwards. Soon I backed up all the way into a ally wall. Glitch laughed at my sense of lost direction.

"It looks like you might need some help." Glitch says lightly jogging over to me. I soon sprang off the wall in a panic and darted to an open space in front of me as Glitch smacked into the wall.

"Why won't you let me help you?" Glitch asked concerned peeling himself from the wall. I look at my beloved with a tear starting to weld up.

"I need to go..." I said darting away as fast a possible. I wiped the tears from my eyes as I kept running. No one could help me, it was hopeless. I ran around ally ways and turning corners until I lost him. Trying to catch my breath, I felt a sharp pain penetrate my side. Not a cramp, more like a burning stabbing sensation. I lift up my shirt to the exposed skin on my hip. There laid a large "T" with what it looked like to be leaves around it. I gasped as I forced down the shirt.

**"It's already begun..."**


End file.
